A promise and a set of wings
by Gargant Surprise
Summary: Sheena finds herself falling, when an unlikely source saves her, by a means she wouldn’t have expected. V. minor one-sided SheenaxLloyd and ZelosxLloyd.


_Title: A promise and a set of wings_

_Author: Gargant Surprise_

_Rating: Universal, suitable for all._

_Date Written: 31st January 2k5_

_Warnings: VERY minor hints of love from Zelos towards Lloyd. If you're a heterophobe, Sheena also shows an interest in Irving. Oh, spoilers too. Duh._

_Comments: Just drabbled this off quickly, I think it's all right. Tenses might have gotten a little mixed up, I hardly ever write in first person, let alone as the events are occurring. Also, Sheena PoV, she seems pretty easy to grasp._

_I have developed a morbid fascination with Zelos' wings. When did he get them, has anyone ever seen them, et cetera et cetera. So that's the general theme of this. This is NOT Sheena Zelos pairing, I'm not so keen on that._

_Basic Synopsis: Sheena finds herself falling, when an unlikely source saves her, by a means she wouldn't have expected._

* * *

A promise and a set of wings

The first time I met Lloyd Irving, I fell in a hole. Heh, well I guess that probably says a lot about our relationship. Not to mention the very reason I was there was to kill him. Well, to be fair, his life was only in danger by association, I was there for Colette.

What does that matter now though? I fell in front of him, I fell for him, and now I'm falling away from him forever. Wow, I never thought I'd sink to thoughts like these, I sound like some kind of lovestruck teenage girl. Wait…

I very almost scream when I feel the arms that catch me in mid-air, and instinctively reach towards the source, desperate to grab hold of anything rather than fall to my death. Don't get me wrong, I let myself fall rather than get in Lloyd's way now, but I'd still rather live if possible, you know?

Typical that that Idiot Chosen would be the one I'm clinging to, predictable smirk on his face as we drift downwards. I'm drawn between beating him, trying to find some way to escape him, and holding tighter. It was practically moments ago this guy turned his back on us all, it's because of him that Colette…

The second we reach the bottom I push away from him, readying my seal charms and bracing myself. I hate to admit it, but I don't know whether I'll be able to take him alone. I can only assume the reason he saved me was to take me to Yggdrasill or someone similar, I'll go to hell before I let that happen.

…When did he get wings?

"Now, now, my voluptuous hunnie, I thought you'd be happy to-"

I step back quickly as he reaches towards me, ignoring the mocking pout that plays across his face, "Don't come any closer Zelos! I'm not letting you hinder Lloyd or the rest of us any more!"

He crosses his arms and looks me up and down with an air of disdain, "Well, that's wonderful for you sweetheart, but we don't have time for your games. If you want to save the others we have to go now."

What in the world is he…?

"You think I'm that stupid? You just handed Colette over without-"

"And if you want to stop her becoming Martel's vessel, what are you doing chatting with me?"

"I-" I have no idea what to say. I can't trust him, yet it seems like he's trying to let me go. What is this jackass playing at? "You're an angel of Cruxis, I can't trust you-"

"Listen. I'm nobody's damn angel, got it?"

"Then why the wings?"

I'm surprised at the look on his face when I say that, watching as he quickly detracts the wings in question. As if I hadn't noticed them by now or something. Idiot. There's something about his reaction, this is obviously a secret he's been loath to share.

I know there's a passage behind me, that's where he wants me to go. What I don't know is what's down there, maybe Lloyd or the others, maybe some kind of trap or prison. Maybe Regal's back that way, last time I saw him he had his hands full. Man, I don't know what to do here! Dammit…

"… I don't really have time to explain, but please just trust me here, okay? I've got work to do if you want Colette and everyone else to make it through this, just believe me when I say you really should go that way. I'll join you again soon, okay?"

"Zelos…" He seems sincere, and I always figured that when push came to shove he _was_ one of the good guys. Still… well, what other option do I have? "You better have a damn good explanation for this later!"

I turn to run, knowing that if nothing else I do have agility on my side, when I feel his gloved hand grip my shoulder and spin me around. I tense quickly, about to pull back as he catches my other arm, but he doesn't seem like he's going to attack. He does seem serious however. I guess even _he_ can be sometimes.

"Look…" he frowns, as if he's debating something with himself for a moment, before speaking quickly, "Don't tell the others, okay? About the wings. Seriously, they _can't_ know."

"Why?" I know I should just agree, time is of the essence, yet I find myself oddly curious. He looks annoyed, but carries on anyway.

"It's just something I'd rather not try to explain. Like I said, I'm nobody's angel, not now or ever. Please Sheena."

Can't really say no to that, can I? Heh, he even called me by my name. I nod and try to leave, but he still won't let me go. What is his problem, a minute ago he's telling me I have to rush, now he's wasting all this time.

"Especially Lloyd. He can't know, okay? Promise me."

"What's so special about Lloyd?"

_Now_ he lets me go and turns around, crossing his arms again. I stand there dumbly for a moment, surprised at his petulant attitude.

"He just is."

"Okay Zelos, I vow to you I won't tell anyone."

Thankfully he doesn't stop me this time. I can only pray that I've made the right decision in trusting him. Somehow I feel like I have, something about the way Zelos spoke to me a moment ago… he wouldn't worry like that unless he knew the others would be okay, unless he knew I'd _get_ the opportunity to say something.

Wow. This has been a sudden turn of events. I sprint on down the corridor, prepared for whatever it is that lays ahead.


End file.
